The long-term objective of this Geriatric Medicine Academic Award application is to develop a superior curriculum in aging and geriatric medicine at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, (UNC-CH) School of Medicine that will stimulate medical students, house officers, faculty, and practicing physicians to provide high quality medical care of the elderly and which will attract outstanding students and house officers to research in the processes of aging and diseases of the elderly. The specific aims and methods of this curriculum proposal are: 1. To update the standard required curriculum for medical students to insure that they obtain the knowledge of gerontology and skills of communication and physical examination necessary for working with elderly patients. 2. To reinforce the principles of gerontology and geriatric care through clinical problem solving experiences with case exercises and with geriatric patients. Resident's reports, case conferences, medical grand rounds, and interdisciplinary (medical, nursing, social work, occupational therapy) team consultations will be used as teaching settings. 3. To develop model care sites (at the University teaching hospital, Area Health Education Centers (AHEC's), retirement communities, nursing homes) where geriatric care will be provided in a manner which is conducive to learning. 4. To enhance the competence of the faculty in dealing with the problems of aging, particularly encouraging acquisition of knowledge about geriatric topics that are related to their respective areas of expertise. 5. To foster research opportunities for students and faculty which will bring about new solutions for common problems of the elderly and/or better ways of coping with them.